Noël à Storybrooke
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Emma pense passer la nuit de Noël seule, mais Regina en a décidé autrement... M pour la suite, s'il y en a une  Revieeews!
1. Noël à Storybrooke

**Noël à Storybrooke**

**Joyeux Noël à tous ^^**

Quand j'entre dans l'appartement que je partage avec Mary Margaret, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, à l'exception de quelques chandelles aux couleurs chaudes. Ma colocataire n'est pas là, je serai donc définitivement seule le soir de Noël. Je pousse un soupir dépressif et me dirige calmement vers ma chambre, mais un murmure m'arrête.

- Joyeux Noël, Miss Swan...

Derrière ma silhouette étonnée se trouve une voix de femme que je connais trop bien, à la fois chaude et imposante. Regina Mills. Par contre, rien ne me préparait à la voir comme cela...

La Mairesse de Storybrooke est debout devant mes yeux ébahis, en étant à la fois appréciateurs. La belle femme est complètement nue, un énorme choux de Noël rouge couvrant chacun de ses mamelons, ainsi que du papier d'emballage doré enroulé autour de ses hanches jusqu'à ses cuisses. Dans ses cheveux courts, il y a une paire de gros grelots au tintement mélodieux, résonnant quand elle se déplace.

- Mme Mills. J... Joyeux Noël à vous aussi...

- Je trouvais cruel que vous passiez la nuit de Noël toute seule... Je me suis dit que je pourrais vous faire profiter de ma présence...

- C'est euh une douce attention mais Mary Margaret devrait revenir bientôt et Henry vous attend...

- Il est chez nous, en sécurité avec votre colocataire. Cessez de vous trouver des excuses, Miss Swan, et développez votre cadeau. En espérant qu'il vous plaise...

Je m'approche de cette beauté déstabilisante, ne sachant pas trop si tout cela n'est qu'une énorme blague. Je dépose ma main dans ses cheveux en tremblant, retire les grelots en les laissant chuter au sol dans un son métallique. Je prends le temps de caresser sa joue, et Regina ferme les yeux en s'appuyant dans la paume de ma main ouverte. Je déchire lentement le papier doré, retenant ma respiration en apercevant ces fesses fermes et bronzées, ainsi que son sexe qui fait frémir le mien d'anticipation. Comme j'ai longtemps désiré cette femme... Je finis par décrocher chaque chou rouge avec douceur, révélant une poitrine ferme, petite, soyeuse et appétissante. J'observe son corps en long et en large pendant aussi longtemps qu'elle me le permet avant de ramener mon visage au niveau du sien...

Regina se rapproche de moi dangereusement, ma gorge devient sèche à force d'anticiper ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au moment où sa bouche n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres d'être capturée par la mienne, une alarme sonne avec force. J'ouvre les yeux pour me réveiller, seule, dans ma chambre. Je soupire de rage en éteignant mon réveil matin. En ce 25 décembre, je devais trouver un moyen d'aller chez Regina Mills...

**-X-X-X-**

J'ai finalement trouvé, mais il est 23h. Je me suis dit qu'en apportant un cadeau pour Henry, prétexte évident pour avoir l'occasion d'observer la belle brune, tout passerait comme dans du beurre. Je n'avais par contre pas prévu que tous les magasins seraient fermés le jour de Noël... J'ai donc emballé mon ourson préféré, étant plus jeune, et aie écris à Henry qu'il avait une valeur significative. À 23h, donc, je sonne à l'immense porte noire du domaine des Mills.

La Mairesse en personne m'ouvre, les yeux stupéfaits et enragés. Elle se glisse sous le porche en refermant la porte derrière sa svelte silhouette, s'assurant qu'Henry ne m'a pas vue en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux par dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi à cette heure, Miss Swan?

- J'ai un cadeau pour Henry.

- Et bien sûr, tout cela ne pouvait pas attendre à demain?

- Non, parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec la magie de Noël, et cette branche de gui, que je serai assez stupide pour agir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... Partez de chez moi immédiatement! Partez de chez mmmmmmm...

Son dernier mot est étouffé par le baiser que je lui donne. Je m'empresse de déposer le paquet d'Henry au sol pour avoir les mains libres. Elle est prise de cour, les mains dans les airs et le corps drôlement courbé. Je la ramène vers moi, et prends ses mains dans les miennes. Elle répond timidement à mon baiser, et quand je le romps finalement, une énergie est restée dans l'air. Je tiens toujours ses mains lorsqu'elle se dégage avec un hochement de tête.

- Parce que c'est Noël, je ne porterai pas plainte contre vous, Miss Swan.

Regina prend le cadeau pour Henry et tourne les talons sans un mot. À la toute dernière minute, elle se retourne en courant pour plaquer un bref baiser sur mes lèvres closes.

- À 2h. Dans ma chambre.

Son ordre est clair, et la main qu'elle glisse dans la poche de mon jeans, assurée. Je sens le métal froid d'une clé traverser le tissu... Elle entre dans la maison sans se retourner, et je peux presque entendre le sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres rouges...

Mon corps entier est parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir évident quand j'aperçois un chou rouge accroché sur son chemisier blanc...

**Alors? J'use ici de manipulation… Reviews pour une suite? *angel face***

**Anna Bella xxx :)**


	2. Rendezvous nocturne

**Rendez-vous nocturne**

**La suite donc, pour mes 3 reviewers (merciii) et aux autres lecteurs muets sur les commentaires ^^**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut? Pourquoi 2h dans sa chambre? Pourquoi sa chambre?

J'essaie de me calmer en buvant une bière au bar, accompagnée d'une assiette de nachos gigantesque. Regina Mills, Mairesse de Storybrooke, me veut moi dans sa chambre ce soir… Elle ne cessera de m'étonner.

Je passe donc une partie de la nuit de Noël au bar, ne consommant qu'une bière puisque je devrai conduire ma voiture jusque chez elle. À 1h45, je prends le volant et m'engage vers la route qui mène à son énorme maison digne d'un film américain. Je sais au moins qu'Henry ne manque de rien, avec elle. Sauf peut-être d'amour…

Arrivée devant la porte haute, j'hésite en respirant profondément plusieurs fois pour me calmer. Elle ne te veut pas de mal, je dois me répéter un nombre incalculable de fois avant de faire tourner la clé dans la serrure argentée. Je referme la lourde porte derrière moi, et monte les escaliers sans un bruit.

Par une intuition, je sais que sa chambre est la dernière toute au fond, la porte noire et imposante. Une dernière respiration, et je pénètre dans ce qui me semble être la plus grande arnaque du monde…

La pièce est magnifique, d'un bleu de glace. Les meubles sont blancs, les accessoires décoratifs aussi. Pourtant, la pièce est sombre et semble inhabitée. Je murmure dans la nuit, consciente qu'elle doit m'attendre pour me tuer…

- Madame la Mairesse?

- Ici, un son étouffé me parvient de la garde-robe.

J'ouvre la porte de l'endroit qui serait logiquement rempli de vêtement… pour apercevoir Regina Mills, appuyée le dos contre le mur, une bouteille de Whisky dans les mains. La mini-pièce est complètement vide, exceptée pour la femme qui y a prit place, un air déprimé au visage, ainsi que sa bouteille d'alcool fort et un verre.

Je m'assois devant elle, à l'autre bout de la garde-robe, et contemple la seule chose que je vois par cette noirceur : ses yeux brillants et encore plus sublimes lorsque remplis de tristesse…

- Vous vouliez me voir?

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme vous ce soir.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Quelqu'un sans aucune manière qui sera en mesure de faire changer mes idées noires.

- Woh. Sans manière? Et vous pensez que je vais vous aider? Nan.

Je m'apprête à me lever, mais un seul mot sortant de sa bouche m'arrête.

- S'il-vous-plait…

Je me rassois donc, et me mets à lui parler de tout et de rien. Au début, Regina m'observe avec un certain dégoût. Puis plus la nuit passe, plus elle boit avec moi, plus j'arrive à lui soutirer quelques magnifiques sourires, parfois accompagnés d'un rire bref et éclatant.

À chaque verre avalé, la mère adoptive de mon fils se rapproche un peu de moi. Je la laisse faire, sachant bien qu'elle n'est pas en condition de me faire du mal. Quand la bouteille est entièrement vide, elle a carrément la tête appuyée sur mes cuisses, ses délicieuses jambes étendues devant elle. Je me retrouve malgré moi, comme prise d'une impulsion, à caresser son front, repoussant au loin les cheveux qui pourraient obstruer sa vue.

- Emma?

Je sursaute parce que je crois que c'est la toute première fois qu'elle prononce mon nom, mais j'arrive tout de même à lui répondre quelques secondes plus tard.

- Oui, Regina?

- Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose de plus fort?

- De l'alcool plus fort que du Whisky sur moi? Je ne crois pas non, je réponds en riant.

- Non je… ne parlais pas d'alcool.

- Oh.

J'ai, en effet, quelques joints déjà roulés dans la poche de ma veste en cuir rouge, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait partante. J'en sors pourtant un, avec un briquet, et passe le joint sous son joli nez pour qu'elle voit de quoi il est question.

- Je n'ai jamais fumé de drogue auparavant.

J'éclate de rire et elle se relève en me regardant fixement, insultée.

- Eh bien, Miss Swan, nous ne sommes pas toutes des dépravées dans votre genre!

- Pourquoi vous devez tout gâcher quand quelqu'un commence à vous apprécier? Hum?

- Parce que personne ne m'apprécie de toute façon.

Il y a un long silence, avant que je ne n'allume le joint de mon briquet doré. À la lumière de la brève flamme, je vois une chose que je n'aurais jamais crue possible : des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues pâles… Je ne dis rien, et prends une bouffée avant de lui passer le joint. Regina le tient bizarrement, pas du tout habituée à ce genre d'objet. Elle fume un peu, mais s'étouffe bruyamment tout de suite après. Je lui prends des mains en retenant mon rire, et j'en prends un peu à mon tour avant de le souffler doucement sur son visage ébahit. Elle est tellement proche de moi… Sa bouche au rouge à lèvres parfait m'obsède, mais je ne me rabaisserai pas à ça. Elle est soûle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait…

Je procède comme ça durant un moment, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent brouillés, et son sourire niais. Sur le visage de Regina Mills, c'est une expression que je verrai sûrement ce soir pour la première et dernière fois…

Je termine le joint, étant plus amochée qu'elle, autant d'alcool que de pot. Peut-être est-ce l'effet de ce qu'elle vient de consommer, même si je me plais à imaginer que non, mais Madame la Mairesse en personne vient se coller tout contre moi, la tête appuyée sur ma poitrine. Les larmes qui sont siennes coulent entre mes seins, et je la serre fort contre moi en embrassant son front dégagé.

- Pourquoi vous êtes si triste?

- Parce que l'amour n'est qu'une énorme erreur, une connerie inventée pour faire souffrir les gens!

Elle sait pour Graham. Elle l'aime par-dessus la tête, et elle sait qu'il a osé m'embrasser, même si pour moi cela ne représentait rien du tout.

- Écoutez, Regina…

- Tais-toi.

La belle petite brune s'assoit sur mes cuisses, et prend mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser. Un baiser passionné, rapide et essoufflant. Je tente de la faire ralentir, et quand je m'éloigne doucement pour la contempler, Regina éclate en sanglots violents. Je n'ai aucune idée comment faire pour réconforter une femme, encore moins la pire garce que la Terre n'aie jamais portée, alors je fais ce que j'aurais fais avec un homme : lui faire oublier son chagrin.

Je sèche ses larmes du bout de mon pouce, et l'embrasse avec une tendresse que je ne croyais pas posséder. Je lui retire son veston noir, ne la laissant qu'avec une chemise blanche transparente qui me montre qu'elle ne porte rien d'autre. J'appuie mes deux mains sur ses seins, les pétris dans mes mains délicatement sans jamais rompre le baiser. Ses larmes se calment peu à peu, ses tremblements sont remplacés par de petits gémissements contre mes lèvres. L'une de mes mains quitte sa ferme poitrine pour me glisser sous sa jupe grise moulante. Je caresse l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le côté de ma main touche sa petite culotte qui commence à devenir humide. Quand je la sens prête, j'écarte le pan de tissu pour insérer deux de mes doigts gentiment à l'intérieur de son sexe accueillant. J'amorce un petit mouvement de va-et-vient, mon autre main flatte sa joue tout en lui souriant. J'ai cassé le baiser, me fascinant pour ses yeux noirs si expressifs que je suis certaine d'y voir l'orgasme avant de le sentir dans son corps…

Regina me sourit enfin, mais les larmes ne cessent pourtant pas de couler. Je lui demande en murmurant si je lui fais mal, elle m'affirme le contraire. Ces larmes là, on les dirait de joie.

Quand sa respiration s'arrête momentanément, que ses yeux se ferment paresseusement et que son corps tremble étrangement, je la maintiens contre moi avec une main, attendant la fin de son orgasme éprouvant.

- Oh Mon Dieu… Ouff…

Elle s'écroule sur moi, la tête au creux de mon épaule, et se met à glousser stupidement. Soûle. Elle va me haïr demain. Regina murmure un mot qui ressemble à « je t'aime » mais c'est impossible. Je continue de la faire trembler en frottant mon genoux entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente de se relever en disant qu'elle doit me ramener chez moi.

- Je peux rentrer seule. Reste ici, dors.

- Tu as trop bu. Moi… aussi. Mais moins.

- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je reste dormir avec toi?

Elle semble réfléchir intensément, comme si c'était un choix ardu, mais décide plutôt que je dois partir, si jamais Henry savait… Nous sortons donc de la garde-robe, qui embaume le parfum capiteux de Regina, ainsi que cette odeur unique qui a accompagnée son orgasme. Je m'assois sur le lit pour remettre mes bottes, et quand elle arrive près de moi, je prends ses hanches entre mes mains et la rapproche de moi. Je pousse mon nez entre les boutons de sa chemise, en détache quelques-uns avec mes doigts agiles. J'embrasse la petite rondeur que forme son ventre, fascinée par la douceur de sa peau semi-bronzée.

- Ventre parfait pour une femme parfaite…

Regina glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux, me rapproche d'elle en soupirant. Nous restons comme ça une quinzaine de minutes, avant qu'elle ne décide qu'il est temps de partir. Elle prend donc le volant de ma voiture, direction la maison de Mary Margaret…

À peine quelques rues plus loin, nous entendons les sirènes de police retentirent. Elle s'arrête sur le côté de la route, paniquée. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvons passer le test pour l'alcool au volant. Soûles et sous l'effet d'une drogue douce.

- Regina, sors. Tout de suite.

- Mais je…

- Tu dois continuer d'être la Mairesse de Storybrooke. Et la mère d'Henry. Sors.

Elle hésite un moment, mais sort de la voiture avant de s'élancer à la course vers un buisson non loin. Je prends la place au volant et attends. Quand Graham arrive et me dit que mon taux d'alcool est trop élevé, je ne dis rien et le laisse m'amener au centre de police de la ville, observant une dernière fois ce buisson vert avec de magnifiques yeux noisette…

**Il y aura un autre chapitre, peut-être 2. Reviews?**

**AB xxx**


	3. Vie de prisonnière

**Vie de prisonnière**

**En retard, encore… C'est mon karma! ^^ Bonne lecture**

Je ne proteste pas quand Graham vérifie mon taux d'alcool, ni même quand il m'accuse d'avoir consommé de la drogue. Il m'amène au poste et m'enferme dans une cellule. En bon Shérif qu'il est, il me condamne à 2 semaines de peine, parce que c'est ma première incartade. Je peux aussi payer ma caution dès demain matin (qui s'élève tout de même à 2000$, argent que je n'ai pas).

Je me prépare donc mentalement à passer ma première nuit en prison. Graham me laisse dans le noir en quittant, me demande encore s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec moi dans la voiture. Je jure que non pour la centième fois et il s'en va, avec un signe de main et un tintement de clés qui s'entrechoquent entre elles.

Je me résigne en soupirant et m'assois sur le lit, appuyant mon dos sur le mur et tirant la couverture sur moi. Je ramène mes jambes contre ma poitrine en me disant qu'en essayant de faire le bien je passe une fois de plus pour la méchante… En espérant que Regina apprécie ce geste qui me coûte 2 précieuses semaines de ma vie! Elle sera contente, elle aura Henry à elle seule durant cette période…

**-X-X-X-**

Mon corps entier est sur le point de se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, mes paupières lourdes se closent pour me couper la vision de la vieille cellule froide et mes oreilles cessent de recevoir les sons du monde extérieur. Pourtant, un claquement régulier et militaire résonne dans ma tête douloureuse d'alcool. Le son est beau, mais à la fois très agressant : je me force à ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté pour voir à quoi j'ai à faire. Ma vision est floue, les murs bougent et le plafond danse avec le plancher. Une silhouette féminine et attirante se dessine derrière les solides barreaux de métal glacé, deux mains agiles s'enroulent atour des morceaux de fer. Les longs ongles manucurés tapent sur la surface froide et le bruit est assourdissant.

- Eh bien, Miss Swan… Qu'avons-nous là? L'assistante du Shérif en prison? C'est… fâcheux.

- C'était ça ou la Mairesse de Storybrooke, je grogne en regardant Regina qui sourit avec méchanceté.

- Quel touchant sacrifice, elle se moque en léchant ses lèvres parfaites teintées d'un carmin reluisant.

Je m'aperçois que j'ai sûrement rêvassé très longtemps, car Regina est habillée pour une journée de travail, sans l'ombre d'un mal de tête. Je la hais. Comme si elle lisait mes pensées, elle me lance un douloureux sourire en appuyant sa jambe nue et alléchante sur la grille métallique.

- J'ai une affreuse migraine, figurez-vous, Miss Swan. Mais à l'opposé de vos réactions enfantines, je n'en parle pas. Je déteste me plaindre.

- Vous détestez que les autres vous prennent en pitié. Vous détestez que les gens vous voient souffrir et comprennent que vous êtes une _humaine_! D'ailleurs, parlant de sentiments, où sont passés les « _tu _» et les « _Emma _»? Sans parler du « _je t'aime_ »?

- Taisez-vous.

- La dernière fois que vous m'avez demandé de me taire, je n'aie pas été déçue…

Elle hurle de rage et agite les barreaux avec un son affreusement sourd. Ses yeux brûlent d'une haine noire, qui pourrait pourtant être interprétée comme du désir… Je lui adresse un sourire narquois en me relevant du lit pour m'approcher du grillage.

- Vous aimeriez bien pouvoir me frapper, hein? Quel dommage…

La main de Regina Mills passe entre deux barres de fer et tente d'atteindre la joue de sa victime avec vitesse. Mais Emma est le plus rapide et intercepte le coup en attrapant le mince poignet entre ses doigts. Elle tire avec force le bras vers elle, le corps de la petite brune s'appuyant douloureusement contre la grille. Les petits seins fermes s'écrasent contre le métal, un frisson les parcours de haut en bas. Emma sent dans le poignet de la Mairesse la tension qui diminue, la main qui descend mollement pour venir caresser l'épaule dénudée de la blonde. Celle-ci remonte la main à la hauteur de sa bouche, embrasse la paume avec gentillesse pour finalement relâcher le bras à la peau satinée.

- Perds le contrôle. Accorde-toi le plaisir de t'abandonner. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, sauf si tu veux absolument qu'on continue de se battre.

- Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Je suis venue payer votre caution, et je pars au bureau : j'ai du travail. Excusez-moi, elle réplique froidement en se dégageant.

Je l'attrape par la ceinture de son élégant tailleur, et je la plaque de nouveau sur la porte de ma cellule. Je l'embrasse délicatement entre deux barres massives, la sens enfin relâcher son stress et ses craintes. Son sac à main chute au sol et elle accroche ses mains sur les hautes barres pour se retenir de chuter aux côtés de son accessoire violet. J'insère ma main dans son pantalon blanc moulant, pénètre le bout de deux de mes doigts dans son sexe accueillant.

- Reste avec moi, je murmure sensuellement à son oreille.

- Non, gémit-elle en arquant son visage vers la mien, ses yeux disant le contraire de ce que sa voix venait d'affirmer.

Ses magnifiques yeux noirs… Ils me fixent en se demandant bien ce que je veux d'elle, ce qu'elle veut de moi. Elle est perdue comme moi, sûrement plus. J'enfonce mes doigts un peu plus profondément, toujours en douceur, elle mordille ses pulpeuses lèvres rouges. Ses mains moites laissent des traces humides sur les barreaux et sur sa peau époustouflante perle de petites gouttes de sueur. Mon mouvement s'accélère petit à petit, je sens ses genoux se fléchir. Je glisse une main sous ses fesses rondes et tiens son corps le plus près possible du mien, autant que le grillage nous l'accorde. La faible lumière du soleil levant éclaire son visage dur qui parvient parfois à avoir l'air vulnérable. Quand elle est sur le point d'arriver à l'orgasme sur mes doigts expérimentés, elle ouvre la bouche pour me faire une importante confession : cela se voit à son expression déterminée. Elle est coupée net dans sa lancée par une voix masculine, enragée mais surtout triste.

- Le mystère est résolu. Normal qu'aucune d'entre vous ne voulait de moi.

Graham nous regarde, mélancolique. Il attrape ses clés et quitte le bureau en ne se retournant que pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas. Regina s'éloigne de moi brusquement en ajustant ses vêtements, me regarde avec cruauté.

- Il ni a pas d'autre solution. Il sait quelque chose de trop important, ma réputation est en jeu. Il faut l'éliminer.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Cette fois, il s'agit de Regina Mills, et je sais très bien qu'elle ne veut pas dire par là qu'il faut lui retirer son travail…

**Mouais. On a vu mieux. Reviews quand même?**

**AB xxx**


	4. Irréversible

**Irréversible**

**Après presqu'un an... une suite! Oui, oui. Bonne lecture :D**

Je n'en reviens toujours pas: Regina a réussie à me faire sortir de prison comme si de rien était! Les gardes nous ont salué avec courtoisie, et maintenant la Mairesse de Storybrooke en personne planifie le meurtre de son Shérif. Nous marchons dans la rue en direction de son bureau, où elle possède une pièce cachée pour tout ses petits secrets. Je le savais déjà, alors elle ne pouvait plus me mentir. J'ai exigé la vérité, en espérant pouvoir l'en empêcher. Graham ne mérite pas la mort juste parce qu'il m'avait vu en fâcheuse position avec Regina. Cette dernière a insisté pour passer au cimetière déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de son père avant d'aller au bureau. Je ne la savais pas si sensible, et j'adore la savoir si humaine...

Nous sommes arrivées dans le cimetière, puis elle me guide jusqu'à une petite cabane de pierres qui contient la tombe de son défunt père. Elle me demande de l'attendre à l'extérieur, alors j'obéis en voyant disparaitre ses jolies jambes dans le bâtiment. Elle y est restée longtemps, je l'imaginais bien mal entrain de pleurer devant le corps de son père. Quand elle sort, 20 minutes plus tard, elle tient dans sa main un objet rouge et luisant qui semble battre.

- C'est terminé, Miss Swan.

Elle serre l'objet avec force pour le réduire en poussière juste comme je comprends qu'il s'agit du cœur de Graham. Il tombe en mille miettes à ses pieds, son sourire s'élargit.

- Simple comme bonjour. Suivez-moi.

Je refuse de bouger de l'endroit où je me tiens, horrifiée. Cette femme est un monstre, Henry a encore eu raison... Il ni avait plus aucun moyen de le sauver, maintenant. Regina avait _tué_ Graham à mains nues, sans une minuscule trace de regret.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Je la suis contre mon grès vers son bureau au centre ville, seulement pour l'empêcher de faire d'autres imbécilités. Je suis enragée noire contre elle, et aussi très triste qu'elle ai tué cet homme sympathique qui était mon ami. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais elle me le paiera. Elle réparera son geste, coûte que coûte.

- Comment avez-vous pu?

- Vous auriez préférée qu'il répande des rumeurs sur nous dans tout Storybrooke?

- Non, mais...

- C'est ce que je croyais. La prochaine fois, nous serons plus prudentes.

- La prochaine fois? N'y pensez même pas, _Madame Mills_.

Elle se retourne vers moi, un sourcil arqué en signe d'étonnement. Ses yeux sont... presque blessés. Elle passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts et me lance un regard de femme déçue.

- Je croyais que nous allions quelque part, Miss Swan. Que pour nous, il y avait peut-être... un espoir? Je me suis... _trompée_. Pardonnez-moi ma prétention. Dépêchez-vous, nous sommes presque arrivées.

Je suis bouche-bée de sa réaction. Elle s'attendait à quoi, un mariage?! Ah, c'est sûrement une autre technique de manipulation dont elle seule à le secret. Je ne me laisserai plus avoir par les supposées émotions qu'elle dit ressentir. Je la suis à un mètre de distance, les mains dans les poches. La rue est éclairée par de hauts lampadaires, pourtant tout est sombre ce soir. Je frissonne, le fond de l'air est frais et je n'aime pas les vibrations de la nuit. Nous arrivons devant le riche immeuble qui contient son bureau, elle nous y fait entrer rapidement en barrant la porte derrière elle. Elle marche vers un ascenseur que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant, appuie sur un bouton. Les portes s'ouvrent quelques instants après, dans un doux son mélodieux. Regina y pénètre et m'invite à faire de même. J'hésite, ne voulant pour rien au monde être prise dans un endroit aussi petit. La claustrophobie remonte à mon plus jeune âge, à cause d'une mauvaise blague que mes frères aînés m'avaient faite subir en m'enfermant dans un placard durant toute une journée. Mon orgueil est plus grand que ma peur, car il n'est pas question que je montre ma faiblesse à la brune. J'entre donc dans l'ascenseur en poussant un soupir de nervosité, qui ressemble grandement à de l'agacement envers la Mairesse. Tant mieux pour toi, meurtrière.

Les portes se referment et je grogne en m'appuyant dans le fond de la cabine. Je m'accroche avec force à la rampe entour l'ascenseur, qui me semble plus minuscule que vu de l'extérieur. La femme cruelle doit remarquer mon expression paniquée, car elle s'approche de moi en affichant un demi sourire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss Swan?

- Non. Tout est parfait, je...

Mais je suis interrompue par une violente secousse, et la fermeture des lumières de l'ascenseur. Je laisse échapper un cri nerveux, puis plaque ma main contre ma bouche. Bravo, Emma, vraiment.

Regina fait quelques pas de plus dans ma direction; je ne la vois pas, mais j'entends ses talons hauts contre le plancher de verre, sens son parfum flotter autour de moi. Ses mains se glissent atour de mes hanches, son front s'appuie contre le mien.

- Vous êtes fâchée contre moi, n'est-ce pas? Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me faire pardonner...

Sans même m'en apercevoir, ses mains se perdent dans mon décolleté et je bascule dans ses yeux séduisants...

**Bonne année à tous! Un petit chapitre pour voir s'il y a toujours des intéressés pour plus de Regina&Emma! Si oui, je continuerai ce chapitre sous peu ;) **

**AB xxx**


End file.
